Wypaczenie
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Doktor i Mistrz, i wszystko, co wypaczone. Bo przecież nie może być inaczej, prawda, Doktorze?


**Wypaczenie**

To wszystko jest złe. Jest nie takie, jakie powinno być. Wypaczone, myślisz, kiedy patrzysz na dawno pogrzebanego przyjaciela, który stoi przed tobą żywy, a powinien był pozostać martwy, i nie wiesz już, co jest wspomnieniem, a co prawdą.

* * *

Najpierw był on sam i wiesz, że to on zawsze przynosił jakiś rodzaj zguby, wypaczenia. Wypaczył ciebie. Nie zawsze byłeś przecież Doktorem, wtedy, z nim, nie, wtedy nie, dopiero później, kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego, zostałeś Doktorem dla przeciwwagi. Ale on zawsze był Mistrzem i gdyby ktokolwiek zastanawiał się, kim on właściwie jest, to wiesz, że mógłbyś powiedzieć „Mistrzem wypaczania", bo to nawet nie byłoby kłamstwo. Tylko że nie byłoby to również prawdą, bo wycinek rzeczywistości nigdy nie jest prawdą, jest tylko wypaczeniem.

Mógłbyś też powiedzieć, że jest jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie zapytała „Jaki Doktor?".

Mógłbyś powiedzieć, że jest tym, który zawsze był szaleństwem, czystym, doskonałym szaleństwem Władców Czasu, filtrem, który zbierał szaleństwo innych, by mogli być wolni. Dzieckiem wiru. Dzieckiem zguby, dzieckiem wypaczonym i bardzo nieszczęśliwym, przerażonym, _boję się, _dzieckiem prośby, _powiedz, że ty też to słyszysz, proszę, _dzieckiem bębnów, _pomóż mi, nie zostawiaj mnie, _dzieckiem, którego nikt nigdy nie słuchał, _myślę, że ich_ _nienawidzę,_ dzieckiem, które zemściło się na wszystkich, winnych i niewinnych, bo jeśli bębny coś mu mówiły, to była to pieśń o jednym słowie, _zguba, zguba, zguba – zguba_, bo teraz, wiele lat po wojnie i po wszystkich końcach Władców Czasu, jakie mogły nastąpić, wiesz, że jeśli rytm na dwa serca może coś oznaczać, to jest to tylko zguba i wypaczenie.

Najpierw był on sam. Mistrz, który lubił słuchać twojego głosu i swojego imienia. Może kiedy je mówiłeś, zagłuszałeś bębny.

Ta myśl rani. Nie chcesz jej.

* * *

Potem był zegarek i utopia, którą wypaczył, bo wiesz, teraz już wiesz, że bębny zagłuszyły wszystko inne, nieme prośby o zmiłowanie, bo tym właśnie był Mistrz, _błagam cię, _zabiły w Mistrzu Doktora, _nie, proszę, one naprawdę są w mojej głowie, wierzysz mi?, _rozbudziły nienawiść do wszystkiego, bo kiedy nie można znaleźć winnego, nikt nie jest niewinny, _zostań ze mną, zrobimy to razem._

Zegarek i Utopia, i wydaje ci się, że nigdy już te słowa nie będą właściwe, tak jak właściwe nigdy nie będą bębny, _nienawidzisz mnie?, _nigdy nie będą dobre, _sądzisz, że jestem zły, nie, proszę, nie, _nic nigdy już nie będzie dla ciebie właściwe, a ty w ramach pokuty _ubzdurałeś sobie, _że od teraz – od wtedy – musisz zawsze robić tylko to, co jest właściwe.

Więc wiesz, że Mistrz jest niewłaściwy, że Utopia jest piekłem, widzisz zegarek i zastygasz, kamieniejesz, bo jak możesz obrócić się przeciwko Władcy Czasu, wciąż wierzysz, że _oni są dobrzy, _jest rozwiązanie, _daj mi sobie pomóc, _jeszcze można coś zrobić, ty na pewno spróbujesz, _nic mi nie pomoże, zrozum to wreszcie_.

Przez twoją wiarę i nadzieję, i wybaczanie, i próbę postępowania dobrze, właściwie_, choć to też od dawna jest wypaczone, _świat niemal ginie, niemal sprowadzasz na niego zagładę, tak, jak na pewno sprowadziłeś zagładę na jedną dzielną kobietę, _nie jesteś w niczym lepszy, nie jesteś i nie będziesz, _której boisz się spojrzeć w oczy, bo była lepsza od ciebie, _będziesz gorszy, Doktorze, _bo on cię wypaczył, _bo będziesz się starać,_ ciebie i twoje właściwe postępowanie.

Potem był zegarek i Utopia. Mistrz, który nie słyszał już twojego głosu, bo zagłuszyły cię bębny. Nie było cię, by do niego mówić, kiedy tego potrzebował.

Wybaczasz mu, ale kto wybaczy tobie, jeśli jego już nie będzie?

Ta myśl rani, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jest tak wiele myśli, które ranią.

* * *

Na końcu znów był on sam, tak bardzo sam, że mówiła ci o tym każda osoba na Ziemi, każda twarz, on sam zostawiony swojemu szaleństwu, on i jego rozpaczliwe pragnienie, by zagłuszyć bębny, i wiesz, że on wierzył, _jeśli będzie wystarczająco głośno, w końcu przestanę je słyszeć, _bo ostatecznie był tylko zagubionym, małym dzieckiem, _tęskniłem za tobą,_ nawet nie całkiem materialnym, nieprawdziwym, _może je sobie wymyśliłem,_ ostatnim żartem losu, ostatnią kpiną wiru, ostatnią raną Władców Czasu.

On sam – wypaczony, ty – wypaczony, wypaczona Ziemia, a potem wypaczeni Władcy Czasu i kiedy już wszystko wiesz, już wszystko rozumiesz, dziwisz się, że nogi się pod tobą nie ugięły, _już nie mogę, zrozum, nie mogę coraz bardziej, _bo oto widzisz, że ratujesz świat, a świat mimo to się wali, _to koniec, _i znów jesteś ty i jest on, i to mordercze przeświadczenie, że ktoś zaraz zginie, ale nigdy, nigdy nie pomyślałbyś, że _zabiję ich, nawet jeśli sam będę musiał zginąć, _to dzięki niemu wszystko ocaleje, wszystko poza tobą, bo fakt, że nie możesz uwierzyć w jego bohaterstwo tylko cię dobija, _może to mi pomoże, bo przecież martwi nic nie słyszą._

Na końcu znów był on sam, _zostań ze mną, zrób to dla mnie, _on sam przeciwko swym prawdziwym oprawcom, _wiesz, że sam nie dam rady, _on sam, lepszy niż kiedykolwiek, _boję się, _a ty nie możesz mu towarzyszyć.

Wtedy dociera do ciebie, że prawdziwym przekleństwem, _przeznaczeniem,_ was wszystkich, Władców Czasu, jest nieskończona samotność na _bębny, _cztery takty.

Ta myśl rani. Jak wszystko inne.

* * *

Zostajesz sam i jeśli wydawało ci się do tej pory, że wiesz, jakie to uczucie, to pamięć o tym przeświadczeniu tylko przygina cię mocniej do ziemi.

I wszystko teraz jest takie, jakie powinno być, ale to nic nie zmienia. Wszystko wciąż jest wypaczone, a ty, na końcu, kiedy pożegnałeś wszystkich przyjaciół, zastanawiasz się, czy on kiedykolwiek pomyślał „Nie chcę odchodzić".


End file.
